Mass Effect 3: Domination
by BloomingWords
Summary: Kaiden and Fem Shep. go at it in the ring, and then move to the bedroom... Kinky I think yes.


Rozalyne Shepard walked into the shuttle bay in her N7 shorts and tank top, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, which reached down to just below her shoulders. She watched everyone cheer as Kaiden threw down Vega with a biotic punch to the chest, even though Vega had strength, Kaidan had his strength and biotics. She stood there, watching, as Kaiden walked to the edge of the ring leaving a breathless vega lying on the floor, as vega got up and left the ring Kaiden threw off his shirt, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. "Who's next?"

As i pushed through the crowd before he could see me, everyone started cheering. " You ready, second specter of the human race?" She said to kaidan's wonderfully muscled back. She spoke as he turned around, "or should i let you rest first so you try to handle the first." She grinned as Kaiden looked her toned body up and down with lustful eyes, admiring the way her breast seemed even fuller as they almosted busted out the top of her black N7 tank top, and how her shorts barely cover the cheeks of her perfectly toned rump. Only moving his eyes back up when she put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side.

A few moments passed and nothing happened, both looking at each other, their biotics tingling at their fingertips with locked eyes, she watched his whole body stay still, waited for her to slip up.

Kaiden tried as hard as he could to stay focused on everything but her tight N7 tank top and N7 training shorts. Her bright green eyes staring at him with an extreme intensity, never leaving his. Then she moved, a quick flick of her wrist, letting loose her biotics pushing him to the ground. Quickly he used his hands to push himself up just in time to catch a punch heading towards his face with his forearm.

As her fist connected with his forearm, then without noticing in time his fist caught her in the side, knocking the air right incoming kick, staggering him, giving her just enough seconds to twist into a low 360 swift hit to the back of his knees making him fall to the floor with a thud.

The fight went on round after round pushing their biotic hand to hand combat skills to the test. Seven rounds later, Rozlyne had finally managed to push him down using her weight to straddle him, and combining her biotics to keep him down.

Kaiden could feel her pelvis pressing down hard on his member, arousing slightly. She'd finally managed to pin him down, and honestly he was okay with that because he would get her later.

"You ready to give in Alenko?" her breath coming hard and ragged as she pushed down harder on his pelvis. Kaiden gave her a long look before finally tapping the mat,at this everyone broke out into a roar of cheers. Relived when she finally got off him, he fell back against the mats as she maneuvered through the crowd. Just as she disappeared through the elevator, James climbed through the ring giving him his hand, Kaiden took it gratefully. "That's some women," James said as Kaiden stared at the elevator, "right Alenko?" Giving a pat on the back Kaiden agreed before heading to the elevator.

Rozlyne made her way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes in her wake, naked the sweet felt cold against her toned body, leaving goose bumps on her arms and legs. As soon as she stepped in range ot the shower warm water hit her body, wiping away the sweet as she lathered her soap all over her body leaving her hair in its bun to keep from getting wet. As soon as she put the soap down she felt two warm, strong hands snake around her midsection, one hand just below her breast and the other just above her sex. The warm water flowed around them, and the soap on her back rubbed against Kaiden's skin, combined they slowly wiped away all evidence of their previous fight.

She could feel Kaidan's hot breath on her neck just before he started kissing the soft skin there. A moan escaped her lips as he sucked mercifully at her skin, she tried turning around but Kaiden held her in palace. "You may have dominated me in the ring, but I will dominate you," another kiss to her neck and a hand moving to attention on her breast, "Right here," the other hand slowly moving closer to the small bundle of nerves between her legs, "right now."

Her breath hitched as his lips returned to her throat, and his fingers began working deviously between her legs, one long brutish motion at a time. Her arms moving around his neck as she leaned her back into his body, letting him grab one her legs to give him better access, her breaths coming in small gasps everytime he moved his fingers she was finally able to force out, "Kaiden Please!"

His hands dropped to her hips, and a small whimper escaped her, turning around in his arms she pressed herself to him.

Kaiden looked down at her, rosy cheeks, lips parted, and two beautiful green eyes staring glazed and lust filled into his eyes. Barely audible Rozlyn's pleas for release, hot whispers against his chest. He wrapped his fingers around her loose bun and pulled her long brown hair out, and pulled it so that her face was diagonal to his, staring into her eyes a moment longer before capturing her mouth with his in a lustful kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, tongues fighting for dominance, Rozlyne grew limp from the intensity. He loosened his grip on her enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck pressing her wet body even closer to his.

Rozlyne broke the heated kiss for a moment long enough to say, "the bes Kaiden," quickly returning to kissing him.

Together they stumbled over to Shepherds bd , when Edi voiced in the intercom, "Shepard I would advise you to dry off first."Bust her voice was drowned out by Shepherds moaned as Kaiden threw her on the be and buried himself in between her legs.

Kaiden licked the water running off her inner thighs,k drawing his sweet tongue closer to the source of her desire. The sweet songs of her passion reverberated throughout the cabin, as Kaidan's tongue finally started drawing delicious patterns into her heat.

Rozlyne couldn't think about anything except release as she became closer to reaching her peak. "Oh Kaiden!" She tried getting her choice out as Kaden's fingers worked together with his mouth. Seconds felt like eternity as time rolled by and she finally managed to say, "Kaiden PLEASE Give it to me!"

Kaidens hands stopped in unison with is mouth, licking his lips he held her gaze as he positioned himself over her. "Are you ready, can you handle me?" He asked as he prodded her entrance, a delicious moan escaped her and he took that as a yes and he fully sheathed himself wither her, catching her next moan with a passionate kiss. Surprised by how tight she was, his movements were slow as he felt her adjust to his size. Making things more comfortable he released her from their kiss and hoisted her sensual leg onto his shoulder as he really started to pick up his pace. With every thrust, a new wave of passion rocked through her core.

**With every thrust, he sent a new wave rocking her further and further into ecstasy, tingles of unimaginable passion quickly started to form and Kaidens pace quickened. Rozlyne through her head back losing her self as Kaiden kept his pace helping her ride out each wave until he quickened his pace riding out his own orgasm with his last final thrust before finally falling onto his back next to Shepard as she panted hard.**

**As she laid a hand across his chest she spoke through pants, "I think, we are going to need another shower..."**


End file.
